Caring In The Face of Inevitability
by Dark Raku
Summary: Set after Blitz – don’t read if you haven’t seen the episode yet. The fate of the world is inevitable, they both know that, but regardless of the fact they can’t bring themselves not to care. Regardless of the fact, they contiue to fight. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers: RPM – I just like playing in the proverbial sandbox that is its universe.

**Summery: **Set after Blitz – don't read if you haven't seen the episode yet. The fate of the world is inevitable, they both know that, but regardless of the fact they can't bring themselves not to care. Regardless of the fact, they continue to fight.

**Caring In The Face of Inevitability **

He had been staring at his hand for the thirty seven minutes and fifty three seconds in complete silence. It was only after he'd been staring at his hand for forty minutes and twenty three seconds that Dr. K finally looked round from her computer, raising an eyebrow momentarily in curiosity before her face once again took on the mask she always wore – Dillon was surprised how vulnerable she actually was, he still found it difficult to compute the fact that the other Ranger Operators thought she was perfectly fine after the Training Room had been infiltrated by Tenaya 7. He had wisely decided to not comment – and focused back on her work. Fifty one minutes and seven seconds had passed before his eyes focused on the back of her head and he spoke, his voice soft.

"I'm resigning."

Dr. K heard him though and her head snapped round sharply, eyes narrowed slightly, before the mask once again came down – what the hell was going on with her today? She was acting; Dillon couldn't put it any other way, extremely odd. Perhaps the stress had finally gotten too much for her. The brief moments that someone was completely defenceless told you an awful lot about them. It was the fact that she responded to him, in the same tone of voice that he had addressed her that made him wary.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm resigning," he repeated. He could tell she already knew his reasons but she just waited, letting him explain. Dr. K owed Dillon that much, at least for taking him offline. it had been the needed course of action at the time, but she could hardly criticize him for giving up the protection of the city to keep his memories intact – she would of course openly scold him for his actions though – she had given up the whole world just to go outside, even if releasing the Venjix Virus had been an accident, she had known that activating it could cause the end of all humanity, in hindsight the firewall she had designed would not have contained it for too long, and yet she'd still taken the risk.

"I don't want to destroy this city, and you and I both know that if I stay here much longer that will be inevitable."

"Regardless of the fact Dillon, if you leave now the city will fall. The only opinion you have is to fight for as long as you can. Else I will have no choice but to take you offline permanently." She'd said his name again – Dillon's only question was why she'd suddenly decided to start using it. He didn't doubt that she could indeed carry out the threat.

"You'll have to shut me off at some point Doc," he pointed out levelly as he stood up and crossed the room to look over her shoulder, quickly analyzing the equations that were flashing across her screen. It was obviously a procedure designed to shut him down.

"If the need to do so becomes necessary," Dr. K responded not looking at him. Predicting his next question Dr. K continued. "I've taken risks before – Ranger Series Green is a prime example."

"He's a good addition to the team though," Dillon said. He would have to thank Ziggy properly at some point for saving his life.

"He performs his duties adequately," Dr. K allowed.

"You called me Dillon," Dillon pointed out after they had both revealed in silence, broken only by the sound of Dr. K typing – the speed at which she typed increased when he pointed that fact out - and the gentle hum of the computer.

"Slip of the tongue, Ranger Black," she responded briskly. "I assure you – it won't happen again."

"You called me by name twice."

Dillon was aware of Dr. k sighing before she answered him, "I've observed Series Blue, Yellow and Red often need to be motivated, names are used in order to achieve the required motivation." There was an incredible amount of bitterness in her voice, though Dillon couldn't imagine why.

"Can you set up a training programme?" He asked eventually.

"Of course," Dr. K answered before pausing momentarily. "Why do you require one? You've already passed all the testing stages."

"I want to work off some steam," For a moment she looked as if she was going to respond, probably something to do with the illogicalness and impossibility of 'working off steam' but decided not to.

She closed the file she was working on before she briskly turned away and walked into the control room and Dillon momentarily believed she would decline his request but was surprised when he saw her coming back out carrying a sleek black laptop and a comprised voice intoned: "Training Level 10" before the Laser Cannons dropped hydraulically down and started firing at him – though Dr. K had already gotten to the door by that time.

"You'll never be able to forget," Dr. K murmured softly to herself. They were more alike than they both realized. "Neither of us will."

Dillon heard her though and instantly began processing what her words could mean, trying to decipher the mystery that was Dr. K Though he was aware of one thing then, and it made him smile in spite of himself.

She cared about him. She cared for all of them. It made him angry that there was nothing he could do to protect her, save her for what was to come. She was giving up everything to fight Venjix – and it was all in vain. Venjix's power would just grow with time. She couldn't fight forever, and neither could he.

Eventually Corinth would fall and the virus would win.

There was nothing either of them could do to stop it.

Yet, they couldn't bring themselves to stop caring.

They still continued to fight.


End file.
